


Isn't It Romantic?

by jaicubed



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Grethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Grayson's boyfriend challenges Ethan to a contest.





	Isn't It Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based off of this episode of The Cosby Show, which I still remember about a billion years after watching it lol. Shout-outs to the wincest fic Dating for Dummies by sevenfists (on AO3) for continuing to inspire me too!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_hxHnn2QLE

Ethan  _hated_  Grayson's boyfriend.

Despite having a reputation for being extra, Ethan didn't throw around the word  _hate_  without good reason. But everything about Grayson's boyfriend Henry, from his stupid haircut, to his stupid face, to his stupid clothes and voice and  _name_ , was so awful that hating him was not only deserved, but absolutely necessary.

Ethan had tried to play nice at first, for Grayson's sake, but when the guy didn't play nice back, all bets were off. Their mutual enmity became a source of constant stress for Grayson, who ended being a referee more often than not.

"I don't know what you see in that dick," Ethan snarled, slamming the door behind said dick's retreating form one day after a particularly bad argument. "He's been an asshole since day one."

Grayson sighed, looking incredibly world-weary. "You didn't have to critique how he played Fortnite."

"He shouldn't have even been playing with my shit in the first place!" Ethan said, throwing up his hands. "Did you notice he also took the last Mountain Dew, when I had literally said five minutes before that I was going to grab it?"

"He's a guest, Ethan. He gets first dibs."

"A  _guest_? Are you fucking kidding me? A guest is someone who visits and then  _leaves_. He never, ever leaves. In fact, he should start paying us rent, he's here so goddamn much," Ethan added, pacing the kitchen. "And furthermore-"

"Just stop, E. Just fucking stop. I can't take any more of this," Grayson snapped. He stalked off to his room and slammed the door, and Ethan took out his frustrations on the nearest object, which happened to be a banana. He smashed it repeatedly until banana paste was spread over the counter, and he nodded. Good. Stupid banana. Stupid boyfriend.

Things came to a head a few weeks before Valentine's Day. Ethan came home from a run to find the asshole on his couch, getting it dirty with his shoes, scrolling through his phone.

"Where's Grayson?" Ethan asked, gritting his teeth to keep from adding "asswipe" on the end of the question.

"Shower," Henry answered. Ethan went to the refrigerator to grab a water, annoyed when he was followed.

"Guess what I'm getting Grayson for Valentine's Day," Henry prompted, the corner of his mouth turning into a smirk, like it was so good that Ethan would feel inferior for the next month, wishing he could be so cool. Like hell.

"Hopefully a new fucking boyfriend," Ethan replied, turning to head to his room. Henry blocked his exit, his smirk now a sneer.

"I'm here to stay, and you better fucking get used to it," Henry said, his eyes narrowed, pushing on Ethan's shoulder for emphasis.

"Don't fucking touch me," Ethan warned. "Get out of my way."

"I'm getting Grayson a watch. A Rolex," Henry went on, not moving an inch. "Gold, with diamond accents."

"How original," Ethan commented drily. "You must be really proud of that idea."

"It cost me thirty grand," Henry continued. "And I'm going to give it to him in the ocean suite I reserved for us in Malibu."

"Again, real fucking original. Get out of my way," Ethan said again, clutching his water bottle so tight it was about to disintegrate in his hands.

"You think you could do any better?" Henry challenged, getting in Ethan's face. "What did Grayson say you got for your girlfriend last year? An ice cream cone and a pat on the back?"

"She didn't want anything," Ethan explained. "Not that it's any of your fucking business. If I was dating someone now, I'd come up with something a bit more romantic than a piece of metal."

Ethan finally was able to push past Henry, but he hadn't made it very far before Henry said something that made him pause.

"Alright, Dolan. I've got a proposition for you." Henry grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and tossed it in the air a few times. "A contest. To see who can give Grayson the most romantic Valentine's Day present. I win, you butt out of our fucking relationship. You win, I'll end things with Grayson and be gone for good."

"Are you fucked in the head?" Ethan asked incredulously. "Grayson is my  _brother_. Not only would I not give him romantic presents, but I wouldn't put his happiness on the line like that. You're sick."

"Suit yourself," Henry said innocently. He took a bite of the apple in his hand. "But just know that I'm here for the long haul. And if you fuck things up for me, I'll make your life miserable."

"Are you threatening me in my own fucking house?" Ethan clenched his hands into fists, seconds away from smashing this guy's head into the wall. "God, you don't fucking deserve Grayson. You're a pig."

"Then get rid of me," Henry said, shrugging. "Take my bet. Grayson's crazy about me, so he won't believe any of the bullshit you say about me. But if I go, I'm gone for good."

Ethan knew that Henry was right; Grayson was falling deeper and deeper under this guy's spell, no matter what Ethan said about him. If he wanted to get rid of this guy without ruining his relationship with Grayson, he'd have to make the guy go on his own.

"You don't give a shit about Grayson," Ethan growled. "If you did, you wouldn't risk him like this."

"It's not that I don't give a shit," Henry replied, grinning evilly. "It's that I don't think this is a risk at all. You're too pathetic to be a threat."

"You know what? I'll take your fucking bet," Ethan snarled. "I love Grayson more than you ever will. And if I wasn't his brother, you better fucking believe I'd be the best goddamn boyfriend he's ever had."

"Then it's settled. On Valentine's Day, we'll each give Grayson our gifts. I think it will be easy to tell which he likes better," Henry said. His smirk was back. "May the best man win."

****

Ethan and Henry maintained an uneasy truce, mostly by simply ignoring the other's presence, both of their sights set on Valentine's Day. Grayson was thrilled at the development, thinking they'd finally moved past their problems. Ethan didn't have the heart to correct him.

Ethan knew he was at a disadvantage in this contest. Despite Ethan not loving anyone else more on the planet- and the years they'd spent together, creating this bond that they had- Ethan was still Grayson's brother. And while he knew that Grayson didn't value romantic love over platonic love, this was a  _romance_  contest. And he wasn't exactly sure how Grayson would react to being romanced by his twin.

Ethan figured he'd have to ride the line between the romantic and the platonic, something that would hit Grayson right in the brotherly feels, but still qualify as "romantic" in Henry's eyes.

But as Ethan brainstormed ideas, he realized that he'd pretty much covered the mushy brother territory several times over. He'd made videos and playlists and scrapbooks and stories and poems and anything else you could think of to document their existence as brothers. He realized, with a sinking heart, that he had exhausted his platonic options. He would have to go romantic.

He would have to think like Grayson's boyfriend, not his brother.

And that was a bit awkward.

He powered through the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that kept reminding him that Grayson was his brother, and tried to view Grayson as a romantic partner. What he would do for Grayson, how he would treat Grayson, if he was the one dating him. After months of Grayson dating Henry, Ethan realized that he'd been doing this already. Replacing Henry with a phantom boyfriend, one who was actually a human and not an amoeba, who knew how to properly care for someone.

Ethan knew Grayson's likes and dislikes, all his secrets, his hopes and dreams, but he didn't know what Grayson wanted in a man. His past boyfriends had all been wildly different, from their looks to their personalities. He couldn't detect any commonality between them except that they were all men in their twenties who lived in Los Angeles. Ethan came to the conclusion that if he wanted to give Grayson the perfect gift, he would have to figure out what type of man Grayson's perfect boyfriend would be, and put himself in that guy's shoes.

He knew that Henry was not Grayson's perfect boyfriend- and he knew that Grayson would realize that too, but not until months had passed, time wasted, love given to the undeserving. He wanted to avoid that. And clearly, all his past boyfriends hadn't been perfect, either. Asking Grayson out right would arouse suspicion. So, he had to attack laterally.

"When you and Grayson go out...you know, to meet guys and stuff...what kind of guys does Grayson look for?" Ethan asked James casually. He stirred his drink, pretending not to be that interested- but really, he was hanging on James' every word.

"He looks for guys with a nice body and a big dick, just like everyone else does," James replied, shrugging.

Ethan grimaced. "I didn't mean looks. I meant...personality. What sort of qualities does he like in a guy?"

James looked at Ethan curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just...just wondering," Ethan said quickly. He laughed awkwardly. "Just, uh, making conversation."

James clearly didn't believe him, but he sat back in his chair anyway, his lips pursed in thought. "Well, he'd probably kill me for telling you this, but I do remember him saying one time that his perfect boyfriend would be someone like you- except, you know, not his brother."

At James' admittance, Ethan's stomach flipped in a weird way, and he felt a strange tingling sensation in his limbs. He attributed it to the caffeine in his drink.

"Me?" Ethan repeated tentatively. "Really?"

James rolled his eyes. "Don't act so shocked. I think you know that- annoying habits aside- you are generally considered to be a good person. Kind. Thoughtful. Good sense of humor. Honest. Loyal. You know, all that shit."

Ethan considered this. He guessed he did try to be all of those things, and he succeeded most of the time. He felt proud that Grayson had noticed, that Grayson thought of him as positively as he thought of Grayson.

"Does that mean I also have a nice body and a big dick?" Ethan asked a few minutes later, a grin spreading across his face.

"Don't push it, Dolan."

***

Finding out that Grayson's perfect boyfriend was similar to himself did not make things easier.

He was a very romantic boyfriend, thank you very much, but he'd never dated a dude. Grayson could be pretty fruity at times, but he was still fairly masculine. Ethan had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate the princess treatment, which was the sum total of his romantic arsenal when it came to women.

He knew that Grayson didn't want a fucking watch. He'd outgrown that classic LA materialism long ago. Grayson liked gifts that were personal, that didn't necessarily cost a lot of money. Gifts that reflected time spent and effort expended, that had been thought about carefully. Things that Ethan had already given Grayson, things he'd made, and written.

He was back at square one.

He was moping in the kitchen, not even enjoying the fact that Henry was finally not fucking there for once, when Grayson found him.

"Hey," Grayson said, his voice tentative. "Can we talk for a second?"

Ethan nodded, smiling for the first time in the last few hours. Grayson was wearing one of his hoodies

"I just...I just wanted to say that I appreciate you making an effort to be civil to Henry. I know he can be difficult sometimes..."

Ethan snorted, and Grayson rolled his eyes. "Okay, he can be difficult pretty often. But I saw something in him, and I guess I want to see what happens. You know?"

"What did you see in him?" Ethan asked. "I'm not asking to be a smartass. I truly want to know."

Grayson surprised Ethan by not immediately launching into a litany of praises. He was silent for a few moments, biting his bottom lip in thought.

"I don't know exactly what," Grayson admitted. "But I don't want to end things before I give myself another chance to find out."

Ethan didn't know what had changed in the past week, but he was thrilled (on the inside, of course) to see that Grayson was having second thoughts about Henry. Maybe he was finally realizing what a dink he was. How he deserved so much better.

"Okay, Gray. Whatever makes you happy."

Grayson smiled so wide that Ethan couldn't help but return it. "Will you let your gay brother give you a hug?"

Ethan laughed. "Yeah. But don't get used to it."

But when Grayson was close to him, his arms wrapped around Ethan's shoulders, Ethan wondered if he could take his own advice, joking or not.

When they parted, Ethan watched Grayson go back to his room, a strange mixture of joy and panic in his chest. He ignored it and went back to brainstorming, but it never went away- not completely.

***

On the morning of February 14, Ethan still hadn't thought of a romantic gift for Grayson.

He also hadn't left his room in two days.

The last week had been a blur. He and Grayson had spent a lot of time together working on a video, and when he wasn't focused on filming, Ethan was thinking in boyfriend mode. But the more he did, the more that the line between reality and fantasy seemed to blur. He found himself actually  _doing_  boyfriend things for Grayson, not just thinking about them. The things that Henry didn't do for Grayson.

Ethan knew that Grayson was more a follower than a leader. And because of this, Grayson tended to go along with whatever was suggested, be it a place to eat or an activity. Ethan had learned to compensate for this by actually asking Grayson what he wanted to do, or if he had any other ideas- because Grayson would never speak up otherwise.

Henry knew this too, but he used it to his advantage, to always get his way. He didn't ask Grayson to do things- he told him to do things.

"We're going out tonight," Henry declared, wrapping an arm around Grayson's shoulder. "Go get dressed."

Not five minutes earlier, before Henry had shown up, Grayson had taken several Advil for a pounding headache. Needless to say, Ethan was shocked when Grayson nodded, smiling tightly. "Okay."

"I thought you had a headache," Ethan said. He looked directly at Grayson, ignoring Henry completely. "Are you really feeling up to going out?"

"I just took some medicine, I'll be fine," Grayson answered, avoiding Ethan's eyes. Grayson could barely look at the kitchen light without grimacing in pain- how the fuck was he going to go out?

"That's my boy. Go on, get ready," Henry said, giving Grayson a slap on the ass. Grayson winced, the movement obviously jarring his head, but he started off towards his bedroom. Ethan was furious- furious at Henry for being so fucking self-centered that he didn't pick up on Grayson's discomfort, and furious at Grayson for letting himself be ordered around. If he was Grayson's boyfriend, he'd help him get ready for bed, tuck him in, and keep the room nice and dark while he held him.

"Gray, I really don't think this is a good idea. Going out will make it worse, and the last time you got a migraine, you were out for a full 36 hours. And we have to film tomorrow." It wasn't exactly true- they didn't  _have_  to film the next day- but Ethan knew that Grayson would never put his own needs first. However, he would never do anything to jeopardize their work. If Ethan had to use that to do what was best, so be it.

Grayson hesitated, his eyes flicking back and forth between Ethan and Henry. Finally, he looked at Henry apologetically. "Ethan's right, babe. I'm sorry. I think I should stay home tonight. But, maybe we could watch a movie here, or something?"

Ethan knew that Grayson should go right to bed, but Grayson would always be a people-pleaser. Fortunately, Henry's asshole tendencies saved the day.

"I already told Mikey we'd pick him up. I can't stay," Henry said, clearly annoyed. He gave Ethan a dirty look. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Henry was gone a minute later, with a barely a kiss on the cheek for Grayson. Ethan pushed his anger down and focused on Grayson. "Go get in bed, Gray. I'll get you some water and more meds for later."

"Thanks," Grayson replied, his voice betraying more gratitude than the word could convey. Ethan watched him leave, something strangely primal burning inside him.  _Protect him_.

Laying in bed now, on Valentine's Day, unwashed and worn out, Ethan thought about that feeling. How it guided him, especially when Henry was around. And when it was just the two of them, it was simply:  _make him happy_. Bring him breakfast in the morning. Do the dumb yoga tape he's been asking you to do with him for the past two months. Tell him he's having a good hair day. And make sure he knows how thankful you are that he's around.

The more Ethan tried to make Grayson happy- to somehow be the boyfriend that he deserved- the more Ethan got used to it. Comfortable. The romance contest became secondary. He still wanted to know what kind of man Grayson wanted, but not so he could pick the perfect gift- but because he wanted to be that man.

He didn't know what had happened over the past two weeks, but he did know that when he saw Grayson kiss Henry by the pool, what he felt was jealousy.

Ethan wanted to be his brother's boyfriend.

The realization horrified him. He'd retreated to his room, pretending to be ill. He didn't know whether to check himself into a mental hospital or jump directly off a cliff. He'd never experienced such psychological torment, such guilt and shame coupled with need and instinct and the greatest love he'd ever felt.

What could he do now, to protect Grayson? Who was really more of a threat- Henry, or him?

At one, he finally took a shower. Grayson had started to get worried, and Ethan didn't want to do anything else to make Grayson unhappy. Grayson told him that Henry was coming over at six, after work.

"Maybe you should still take it easy," Grayson suggested, biting his thumbnail anxiously. Ethan knew he looked like shit. He'd barely slept, hadn't eaten anything besides a granola bar he'd found in his backpack. He nodded, retreating to the couch.

And Grayson stayed with him the whole time.

Ethan felt even worse, knowing how fucking sick he was, how he didn't deserve to be on the same planet as someone like Grayson. Someone who took care of him so easily and happily.

At six, Henry arrived in a dark suit holding two dozen roses. He glanced at Ethan, still in his sweatpants and t-shirt, and managed to look even more smug than usual.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Henry greeted Grayson, and it sounded so insincere that Ethan almost gagged. The kiss didn't help either.

"These are beautiful. Thank you," Grayson said, accepting the roses from Henry. Ethan knew that Grayson actually did like flowers- one of his fruitier characteristics- but he didn't really seem to be into these. He was smiling, but he wasn't really happy. Henry, of course, didn't notice.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Henry asked, glancing at Grayson's outfit in disapproval. Ethan refrained from jumping off the couch and punching him in the throat.

Grayson looked up from his task of cutting the roses to go into water, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Oh...well, you didn't mention that we were going anywhere, so...I just wore what I normally do. I'm sorry."

Grayson looked  _adorable_ , in his cuffed jeans and his white t-shirt that Ethan was pretty sure was his. How dare this asshole?

"I think you look great," Ethan chimed in from the couch. Grayson gave him a small smile, and Henry ignored him.

"Of course we're going somewhere. It's Valentine's Day. I've made us reservations for 7:30, but traffic's bad so we better get going. Go get dressed. Ethan can finish the flowers." Henry glanced at Ethan with a small smirk on his face, daring him to refuse.

"No problem," Ethan agreed breezily. If Grayson wanted to date this prick, well, Ethan would make sure that he had a good time doing it. Even if he had to sacrifice a bit of his dignity.

"Oh...you don't have to," Grayson said to Ethan, uncomfortable and apologetic. Ethan shrugged. "It's no big deal. I want you to have a nice time."

Ethan smiled reassuringly, and Grayson looked at him for several moments, a flurry of emotions crossing his face. And for the first time, Ethan couldn't decipher exactly what Grayson was feeling.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Grayson disappeared into his bedroom, and Henry sauntered up to Ethan's place at the counter.

"Off to a rough start, huh, Dolan?" Henry looked around. "No flowers? Chocolates? Couldn't even dress yourself. Things aren't looking good for you."

Henry pulled a small wrapped box out of his suit pocket- obviously the famous Rolex. "I'm gonna give this to him before we leave. Read 'em and weep."

Ethan put down the scissors he was using and held out his hands in surrender. "Look. There's no fucking contest anymore. I want Grayson to be happy. And if wants to be with you, then...that's his choice. I won't stand in the way."

Henry was momentarily caught off-guard by this before he schooled his features back into a smirk. "You've got nothin', do you? I knew you'd fuck this up."

Ethan looked towards Grayson's bedroom. Never in his life had he wanted so badly for things to be different. For the universe to shift and karma to take over, and make Henry a maggot in the bottom of a trashcan, and Grayson and Ethan the same but different, DNA scrambled but ultimately, still the same souls. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Grayson came out soon, dressed to the nines. Henry nodded. "Much better. Look, before we go, I have something for you. Wanted to give it to you now."

"Oh, the flowers were more than enough," Grayson said, his eyes flicking to the box Henry had in his hand. "And we're going out to dinner. You didn't need to get me anything else."

"Of course I did," Henry replied silkily. "Here, open it."

"Wait, can I give you my present first? You've already given me something, so you should open something now." Grayson disappeared back into his room, and when he came out, Henry's annoyed look melted into the most fake smile Ethan had ever seen.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Grayson said, and he actually looked excited for the first time since Henry had arrived. Grayson loved giving gifts- he always had.

Henry accepted the gift bag from Grayson and set it on the counter. He dug around in the tissue paper and eventually pulled out a bottle filled with amber liquid.

"I know you've been wanting to get into whiskey, so I thought I'd start your collection for you," Grayson said, beaming. "That's scotch. Aged 25 years. My dad had it once in New York and he said it was the best he'd ever had."

Ethan happened to know the bottle in Henry's hand cost almost $500, and was extremely thoughtful to boot. But by the look on Henry's face, you'd have thought that Grayson had given him a package of socks.

"Wow, this is great, baby," Henry said. He gave the label on the bottle a cursory glance before stuffing it back in the bag. "Thanks, I love it."

Grayson's smile waned. "Oh...you're welcome."

Ethan felt his fury rising once again, but he kept it in check, focusing instead on methodically cutting off the end of the roses.

"Okay, open mine, now," Henry said, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Henry give him a triumphant look.

Grayson accepted the package and put his game face back on. He smiled weakly and took off the wrapping, his eyes widening. "Oh...you didn't..."

Henry crossed his arms, his teeth gleaming like fangs as he grinned. "I did."

And there, indeed, was the Rolex, $30,000, gold and diamonds.

Grayson was speechless, and Henry basked in it, raising a gleeful eyebrow at Ethan. Ethan seemed to be the only one who noticed that Grayson wasn't smiling anymore.

"Why...why did you do this?" Grayson croaked, looking from the watch to Henry in disbelief. "This is way...way too much. We've...only been dating for five months..."

This was clearly not the reaction that Henry had been expecting, but he tried to play it cool. "It's nothing, babe. You deserve it."

Grayson looked at the watch one more time before closing the box. He took a deep breath before offering it to Henry. "I don't feel comfortable accepting this. It's...it's just too much, for where we are, now. I wouldn't feel right. I'm sorry."

Henry took the box, his mouth opening and closing dumbly. Grayson looked wrecked, and Ethan felt awful for him.

"This is a Rolex. It cost me thirty grand," Henry explained, his voice dangerously low. "You're seriously giving this back to me?"

Grayson was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. It's a beautiful watch, and I appreciate the thought, but I just can't."

Henry put the box back in his jacket pocket, his eyes burning with rage. He looked at Ethan. "You told him, didn't you? You fucking rat. I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Don't...don't call him that," Grayson said, clenching his fists. "He didn't tell me about the watch."

"Did he tell you about the contest?" Henry sneered. "Or did the saint choose to keep that to himself?"

Grayson looked at Ethan, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's he talking about?"

"It was your idea- you should tell him about it," Ethan said, his voice even. "I forfeited, anyway."

"Forfeited what?" Grayson asked, sitting down heavily on one of the kitchen stools.

"Well, your lovely brother and I had a bit of a bet going," Henry said. "A romance contest. If I got you the most romantic gift for Valentine's Day, he'd have to stop sticking his nose in our fucking business. But if he got you the most romantic present, I'd have to leave. Break it off and not come back. And your brother, the sick fuck, accepted. So he either hates me that much, or he's in love with you or some shit."

Ethan was hit with a wave of shame, the words "sick fuck" ringing in his head. Grayson was looking back and forth between them in shock.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I won't blame you for hating me for this. I fucked up," Ethan said quietly. "And this isn't an excuse, but I did get out of this stupid contest today. I really just want you to be happy. And if being with Henry makes you happy, then I'll fuck off."

Henry pulled the box out of his jacket again. "If he wanted you to be happy, he'd have come up with something to give you. Put your fucking head on straight, Grayson. Take the watch, and let's go to dinner."

Ethan kept his eyes on the counter, feeling like he was going to puke. Grayson would hate him. Would never trust him again.

"I think you should go," Grayson said, and Ethan's heart broke for the second time, so painful that he almost gasped. He nodded, looked up. But Grayson was looking at Henry, not him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Henry shook his head. He spread his arms to indicate his entire, shitty being. "You're seriously passing this up?"

Grayson didn't hesitate. "I guess I am."

"You ungrateful little bitch," Henry spat. "Good luck finding someone else who'll deal with you and your piece of shit brother."

"Get out," Ethan cut in. He took a step towards Henry, his jaw clenched. "Get the fuck out of our house. Delete his number. And don't you fucking dare come back here ever again."

Henry looked at Grayson one last time, but finding no mercy there, turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

"I guess you were right about him all along," Grayson said, breaking the silence a few moments later. He gave Ethan a watery smile. "You're always right."

"No, I'm not." Ethan ran a hand down his face. "I should have never agreed to that stupid contest. I just...I just hated him so much. I wanted him gone. You've had boyfriends I didn't like before, but I could tolerate them because at least they treated you okay. This guy...fuck. You deserve so much better."

Grayson got up from his stool and walked around the counter to Ethan's spot. He swept up the roses and tossed them into the garbage can. "You're right. I do."

Grayson headed to his bedroom once again, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to change. And order us some food from PostMates. Pizza."

Ethan grinned. "You got it."

Grayson smiled back at him, so genuine, that Ethan was struck dumb by how beautiful Grayson was. He watched Grayson leave before putting his head in his hands. Henry was gone now, but he still had a fuck load of problems left.

He glanced at the gift bag Grayson had given Henry, and he quietly pulled out the bottle of scotch. He could really use a fucking drink. 

"And don't you dare open that fucking scotch!" Grayson called from the bedroom.

****

A few hours later, they were on the pergola in their sweats, stuffed to the brim with pizza and chicken wings and Mountain Dew. In deference to the fact that Grayson had just had a break-up, Ethan allowed a Bear Grylls marathon to play in the background on the projector.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, staring up at the sky. "You know, with the break-up."

"More than okay," Grayson replied. "I mean, I know I'll feel lonely for awhile, but it's for the best."

Grayson sighed and fell back onto a pile of pillows. "James told me it wasn't a good sign that you guys didn't get along. I should have listened. To both of you."

They laid in comfortable silence. When Ethan's neck started to hurt, he stopped looking at the sky, and started looking at Grayson. 

He knew that whatever fucked up feelings he had right now, he could deal with. And when the time came and Grayson had another boyfriend- hopefully one that wasn't a total asshole- he'd be happy for him.

"I can't believe you couldn't come up with a single romantic thing to give me," Grayson said awhile later. He rolled over onto his stomach so he could see Ethan, smiling wide. "You're a dork, but you're usually pretty good at that shit."

Ethan chuckled. "I've already used my best stuff on you over the years. I was out of ideas. I know this is weird, but... I tried to think like a boyfriend instead of a brother, to come up with something good. But I never did."

Grayson sat up, and hugged his pillow to himself. "Well, brother or not, you've been a much better boyfriend the past two weeks than Henry. I've noticed all the nice things you've been doing for me. And honestly, getting rid of him was the best present you could have given me."

Ethan thought about what James had said, that Grayson had always wanted to date someone like Ethan. Maybe there was someone out there, who could take care of Grayson like he did. He'd do anything to find that person. "I suggested to Henry that he get you a new boyfriend for Valentine's Day. Too bad he didn't come through."

Grayson played with the strings on his pillow, looking out onto the city lights. "Well, he sort of did. He was so horrible that you had to fill in to perform his boyfriendly duties. So, really, he  _did_ get me a new boyfriend."

"I don't think we'd last very long as a couple. Not unless we moved to Alabama or something," Ethan joked. "Although, we are both dudes, so maybe not."

"I think we'd make a great couple," Grayson said. "I've only ever told James this, but...I've always wanted to date a guy who was like you. Except, you know..."

"...Not your brother," Ethan finished. His heart twisted again at the impossibility of everything, how he wished everything was different. "Yeah, I know. He told me."

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

"To be fair, he only told me because I asked him what kind of guys you were into. You know, try to get inside your head to figure out what present to get you. All I remember is that you were into nice bodies and a big dicks."

"If that's all I was into, I'd still be with Henry," Grayson said, grinning at Ethan's grimace. 

They sat in silence again. Ethan dwelled on his sorrows for approximately thirty seconds before he stopped being a little bitch. He couldn't be Grayson's boyfriend, but he could still give him the nice Valentine's Day he deserved. 

"You know, you didn't have much of a Valentine's Day," Ethan said. "Didn't get to go out to dinner. Threw your roses in the garbage."

"We had pizza," Grayson said, shrugging.

"We have pizza all the time."

"Well, you didn't have a Valentine's Day either. So at least I'm not alone," Grayson replied.

"You know, Henry roasted me for giving lame Valentine's presents- what'd he say, I gave girls an ice cream and a pat on the back?" Ethan stood up quickly, a plan formulating. He held out his hand to Grayson. "Well, I can still do that. Will you allow me to take you out for ice cream and a pat on the back?"

Grayson took Ethan's hand. He was beaming. "I will."

***

They weren't allowed in the park after dark, but they parked the Jeep a few blocks away and snuck onto the trail, following the light on Ethan's phone. Grayson had a bag of ice cream bars in one hand, and two bottles of whipped cream in the other.

When they made it to the top, they collapsed on the ground, tearing into their ice cream. February in Los Angeles was mild, and the view was nice from where they were. Ethan couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing.

"You know, you never gave me my pat on the back," Grayson reminded Ethan later. "I feel cheated."

Ethan reached beside him, giving Grayson a few soft pats. "There. Happy?"

Ethan's hand was still on Grayson's back, and Grayson leaned against Ethan's side, resting his head on his shoulder. "No."

Ethan felt like he was thirteen again, sitting next to the girl he liked on the bus. He could smell Grayson's shampoo, feel the warmth of his body, and he actually felt butterflies in his stomach. He squeezed Grayson's shoulder in what he hoped was a brotherly way. "Why aren't you happy?"

Grayson sighed. "I feel even gayer than usual for saying this, but...what if there isn't another guy like you out there? What if I never find someone?"

"You will. You'll find someone." 

Grayson didn't leave his side, so Ethan allowed himself this moment, in the middle of nowhere, to put his arm around the person he loved. 

"How do you know?" Grayson asked awhile later, taking his head off Ethan's shoulder but not leaving his side.

"How do I know what?"

Ethan turned his head, surprised to see Grayson's face so close. Grayson had a strange expression on his face, and Ethan was struck again by how pretty Grayson was. How he wanted to see a smile there, instead of this cluster of emotions he couldn't understand.

"How do you know I'll find someone?" Grayson asked softly. 

Ethan opened his mouth to say that he just knew, that no one with such a kind spirit, someone so loyal and compassionate, would end up alone. But somehow, the shift in the universe he'd wanted happened then, just enough for him to get a new pair of eyes, ones that saw farther and clearer then the ones he'd been born with. So clear that he could see that Grayson had gotten new eyes too, ones that saw him as a human, before anything else. A human who loved him and he could love in return.

Ethan realized that everything he had ever done for Grayson- the videos and the scrapbooks and the poems and everything else he'd every made- had all led up to this. The only romantic gift he had left was himself.

Ethan, with a pounding heart and electric nerves lighting up like the Hollywood sign, put it out on the line. "Because you already found him."

"You're not pranking me, are you?" Grayson whispered.

Ethan shook his head, and he kissed Grayson like there were no other people in the world closer than they were, no other people who fit together more perfectly. 

Isn't it romantic?

 


End file.
